Invincible
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Roxas is a singer. He lost his husband two years prior. He writes a song for him. The song is Invincible by Jesse McCartney


Lucy: This is yaoi

Lucy: This is yaoi! No like-no read! This was co written with SasunaruSupport at 1:30 in the morn after listenin to Invincible by Jesse McCartney for like an hour non-stop!

Thanks to Seka-chan for all the input you've given me! You're the best!!

Disclaimer: Characters: Square Enix, Disney,

Lyrics: Jesse McCartney

Plot: MINE!!

Memories

'_**' Singing**_

'_' Thoughts _

"Comeon Roxas! You're on in five!" Demyx Fugimiya, Roxas Hikari's, manager told the blonde. "Kay Dem!" He said cheerfully.

'Axel! Please come to practice.' 17 year old Roxas asked his boyfriend, 20 year old Axel Song. 'I'll be there love. I promise.'

"How's everybody doin tonight?!" A young man about 5'6", with icy bleu eyes, and spikey blonde hair yelled walking up to a mic. "Alright! Let's kick this off!"

'_**I turn around you're there again, and suddenly you're gone!**_

_**I wanna get to know you but I don't know who you are!'**_

'Are you Roxas Song?' a man in a police uniform asked when Roxas opened the front door. 'Yes' 'There's been an accident. You're husband Axel, is in critical condition. Please follow us.' The man said before turning to walk away. 'No…'Roxas said tears welling up in his bleu eyes. 

'_Stop it Roxas! You're doing a show!'_ a voice from Roxas' memories yelled_. 'I know Axel. I know.'_ Roxas thought smiling softly. "All right! How was that?! How does Not Your Enemy sound?"

'_**Sorry for all the times that he lied, And left your heart hangin**_

_**I can't imagine what that feels like'**_

'Oh Roxas!' Axel's sister, a blonde named Larxene said as Roxas opened his door. 'Hey Larxene! Axel's upstairs playing with Vaen. Want me to call him down?' Roxas offered. 'No. he's spending time Vaen. That's a must.' Larxene said shaking her head, her antani like bangs bobbing. 'You can eat lunch with us though. Right?' Roxas asked 'Sure. You're a great Mom Roxas!' Larxene gushed. 'Well. Someone's gotta be with a kid like Axel for a husband.' Roxas said with a laugh. 'I heard that!' Axel said appearing in the doorway with a small redheaded boy in his arms.

'_God damn it! Save the memories!'_ Roxas thought near the end of the show. "Allright! This is my newest song and I want to hear feedback after the show!' Roxas said pumping his fist in the air. "It's called, Invincible!"

'_**I said don't do it babe. Said it ain't worth it babe.**_

_**But you did it anyway. Four of five drinks and you were on your way.'**_

'He was drunk. Wasn't he Larxene.' 'Yeah. He was.' The blonde girl said holding a crying Roxas.

'_**September 1, 2003. It took the life right outta me.**_

_**Hung up the phone. Raced out the door.**_

_**Broken.'**_

'Roxas. I know how hard this is for you. But, I want to say that he loved you unconditionally. You know that right?' Misty, Axel's mom, said. "Yeah. I do. I always will. But, it still hurts!' Roxas cried into Misty's arms.

'_**Tried to believe that it wasn true. But in my heart I always knew.**_

_**Bein the life of the party would catch up to you!**_

_**Your family was waitn and cryin for three damn hours!'**_

'I'm sorry. We've done all we can. We couldn't save him.'

'_**I said don't do it babe. Said it ain't worth it babe.**_

_**But you did it anyway. Four or five drinks and you were on your way.**_

_**Everything's cool on the straight away. But you took that turn doing 85 in a 35.**_

_**Why babe?'**_

'Oh Roxas. Will you be okay?' 'Yeah.' Roxas replied numbly. 'Do you need a ride?' 'No. I'm just gonna walk.'

'_**Everytime I'm home I pass that road. Drivin alone and the street feels cold.**_

_**Seein your face yeah it's haunting me.**_

_**My mind goes crazy tryin to figure out just where you would be four years from now.**_

_**And what you were thinking when the lights came down.**_

_**Doctors were trying to save you for 3 damn hours!'**_

'Roxas Hikari, do you take Axel Song as your lawfully wedded husband?' 'I do.' 'I know pronounce you married!' Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas passionately. 'I'll love you forever.' He whispered in the blonde's ear.

'_**I said don't do it babe. Said it ain't worth it babe.**_

_**But you did it anyway. 4 or 5 drinks and you were on your way.**_

_**Everything's cool on the straight away. But you took that turn doin 85 in a 35.**_

_**Why babe?'**_

'We are gathered here to mourn the loss of a soul, Axel Song, but also to rejoice in his life.'

'_**Whoever said that life was fair, when you live without a care.**_

_**When you're invincible. When you're invincible.**_

_**When you're invincible. Who thinks about leavin when you're livin?'**_

'Axel. Please. You need to stop driving when you've been drinking. Or stop going to all the party's. Please.' Roxas yelled at his husband. 'Fair enough. I'll stop driving drunk. I promise.' 'And the partying?' 'Will be at a minimum!' Axel said smiling. 'I'm holding you to that. Commit it to memory.' 'Got it memorized.' Axel replied smiling leaning down to kiss his husband.

'_**I said don't do it babe. Said it ain't worth it babe.**_

_**But you did it anyway. Four or five drinks and you were on your way.**_

_**Everything's cool on the straight away. But you took that turn doin 85 in a 35.'**_

'Roxas! It's been two days. You need to come out.' Misty said at roxas' door holding a little redheaded boy's hand. "Go away. Take Vaen and go away for a while.' Roxas yelled curling into more of a ball on his bed. 'Mommy? Where's daddy?' Vaen, a little redhead with blonde low lights asked. Roxas didn't answer. He just curled up into more of a ball and started crying again.

'_**I said don't do it babe. Said it ain't worth it babe.**_

_**But you did it anyway. Four or five drinks and you were on…..your way.'**_

Roxas finished quietly. The crowd erupted into applause. "Thanks for coming out, and good night!" He yelled walking offstage. "Rox! When did you write that?! It was amazing! Simply awesome! You haven't practiced with the band have you? You did it acapella." Demyx gushed. "Thanks Dem. I'll be sighnin autographs." Roxas said smiling before walking off with a wave. _'There's something sad behind those eyes.'_ Demyx thought before shrugging it off and following Roxas outside.

-In a graveyard 2 hours later-

"You fool. I hate you so much. Yet, I can't stop loving you." Roxas said putting his wedding ring back on his left hand. "Roxas?" Demyx asked walking out from under a tree. "Demyx?? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked nervously. "Visiting a childhood friend." Demyx said leading Roxas to a headstone that had the name Zexion Cutworm on it. "Oh. I'm sorry. He was born in 82, and died in 97 so he was….god. fifteen. What happened?" Roxas asked Demyx. "He killed himself. We were together but then we got into a fight and I said some really horrible things to him. I went to his house that night to apologize and he had hung himself in his room." Demyx said crying. "Why are you here Rox?" "I'm visiting someone close to me." Roxas replied walking back towards Axel's grave. "Your mom again?" Demyx asked following Roxas. "No. She's buried down the road doofus. My husband." He said pointing to Axel's grave. "You're married?!" Demyx asked shocked. "Yeah. I was married for three and a half years. He died two years ago today." Roxas said with no emotion in his voice. "Oh man. Can I ask what happened?" Demyx asked. "He was driving drunk again and took a corner goin eighty-five, flipped the truck three times and was thrown from it before it blew up. The doctors tried everything to save him. He died three hours after getting to the hospital." "Oh my god. Roxas. That song. You wrote it for him didn't you?" Demyx asked nearly crying again. "Yeah. I'm hoping that maybe, just maybe I can stop one accident from happening. I don't think anyone should go through that pain. It's horrible. It hurts everyone around." Roxas said turning to walk away. "Hey, this says 'Beloved husband and father,' was he married before?" Demyx asked cautiously, not wanting to hurt Roxas' feelings. "No. It's our son. His name's Vaen. He's got red hair with hints of blonde in it. Bleu eyes, and is pretty damn tall for his age. I have a feeling he'll look almost identical to Axel in a few years. You know?" Roxas said looking over his shoulder at Demyx. "You have a kid?" "Yeah. He should be here in a bit. His aunt Larxene is bringing him. He was three. Larxene is Axel's sister. You'll like her. She's sweet. I think Misty's coming to. She's his grandmother. There they are." Roxas said pointing to a car pulling up. "Momma!" A little redhead yelled jumping out of the car running to Roxas. "Who's that?" Vaen asked looking at Demyx over Roxas' shoulders. "That's Demyx. My best friend." Roxas explained with a smile. "I thought daddy was your best friend." Vaen said in a small hurt voice. "He is still. But so is Demyx. No one can replace your daddy Vaen." Roxas said hugging the boy. "Okay. If they do, I'll have to hit them." Vaen said swinging at air to emphasize his point. "Got it memorized?" he added shocking everyone but Demyx. "Where did you hear that?" Larxene asked shocked. "It's committed to memory. Yep. You're your dad's son alright." Roxas laughed swinging Vaen around. _'Axel. I hope you can see him. He loves you. I hate you. I trusted you to stop drinking. You said you would. You lied. And then you paid dearly for that lie. Come back love. We need you Axel. I love you'_

Owari

Lucy: Basically the moral of this is don't drink and drive. We wrote this to really hopefully stop maybe one accident from happening. Yeah, Roxas was singing Jesse McCartney songs. It works though!

SasunaruSupport: Um yea… guess what. Zexion's last name is Cutworm because while we were writing this, I thought there was a leaf on my living room floor & went to kick it and it squirmed and I started screaming.

Lucy: At this point, I ran in, saw it, and started screaming as well…

SasunaruSupport: Anyway, my gramma told me it was a cutworm. Then Lucy asked me what Zexion's last name should be and I jokingly said cutworm. Thus, Zexion Cutworm!


End file.
